


Для чего нужны друзья

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри похищает Вольдеморт. Рон пытается помочь Гарри прийти в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для чего нужны друзья

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Оригинал** : [What Friends Are For](http://juxian.slashcity.net/whatfriends.html)  
>  **Вычитка** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Примечание** : фик был написан и переведен до выхода «Принца-полукровки» и «Даров смерти»

— Ты не знаешь, — сказал он. — Ничего уже не будет, как раньше.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил я.

И он рассказал. Я слушал его тихий невыразительный голос в темноте, когда он перечислял все, что они сделали с ним. Конечно, Дамблдор рассказал нам кое-что, мне и Гермионе, и на самом деле было несложно понять, что все-таки случилось. Тот-Кого-Нельзя... Вольдеморт хотел заполучить всю магию Гарри перед тем, как убить его, и именно поэтому они держали его в живых так долго.

Когда авроры нашли его, голос Гарри был хриплым от крика, а сосуды в глазах полопались. Я знал о Круцио и других заклятиях, которые применялись к нему. Но с моей стороны было глупо не подумать, вдруг там было что-то _еще_?

Он был молчаливым и бледным, когда его выписали из больницы, а я думал, что это нормально, принимая в расчет, через что ему пришлось пройти. Мы были с ним, мы, его друзья, и все должно было стать как прежде. Я верил в это — даже когда он вздрагивал, когда кто-то прикасался к нему, когда его взгляд становился затравленным, если он видел, что кто-то дотрагивается до кого-то еще в его присутствии — как, например, когда мы с Гермионой держались за руки.

Я думал, что он преодолеет это. В конце концов, все будет хорошо.

Сегодня вечером он подошел к моей кровати и скользнул под одеяло — его голые ступни были ледяными, в то время как остальное тело пылало. Я ни о чем не спросил, просто подвинулся, освобождая место. Гермиона, верно, была права: я не умею выражать сочувствие. Но я всегда готов быть рядом с Гарри — неважно, хотел ли он поговорить или помолчать.

Он рассказал мне обо всем. О том, как они раздвигали ему ноги, прижимая его к полу, о том, как их руки трогали его везде, и он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы остановить их. Он рассказал, как они входили в него, один за другим, пока он не потерял счет, хотя и продолжал находиться в сознании. Он рассказал, что он не знает, сколько человек оттрахали его, сначала и позже, когда он был на четвереньках. Он рассказал, что они заставляли его делать и что они засовывали в него.

Я не хотел слушать это. Потными руками я вцепился в простыни, когда он говорил, и прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы ничего не сказать и не перебить его. Я не хотел знать об этом. Я знал, что такое случается, конечно, я знал, но это было неправильно, что такое случилось с близким мне человеком. С ним.

Я хотел, чтобы он замолчал, но он был моим другом, и если ему нужно было выговориться, я был готов выслушать его. И в конце он добавил, почти неслышно, тем же мертвым, глухим голосом:

— Но потом... не все было только противно ...

Он был всего в нескольких дюймах от меня, под тем же самым одеялом; я чувствовал, что его длинное, худое тело очень близко — за прошлое лето он очень сильно вырос и стал еще более тощим. 

Чувствовал, что он лежит здесь, очень тихий, руки вытянуты по бокам, не касаясь меня. В темноте я видел слабый блеск его глаз, веки поднимались и опускались, когда он смотрел на потолок над головой.  
Это был Гарри, мой лучший друг. Все, связанное с ним, было таким знакомым, его близость всегда была такой уютной. Я не мог позволить этому измениться из-за того, что они с ним сделали. Это могло бы сделать ему еще больнее, а я не хотел этого.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — спросил он, с невеселым смешком в голосе. В тишине я дотронулся до его лица, до его полураскрытых губ.

Его рот был нежным и теплым, дыхание — влажным, и я слышал, что он ловит ртом воздух — практически всхлипывает, а потом я почувствовал, что он почти перестал дышать, настолько тихо он лежал.  
Я провел пальцами по его губам и по щеке — как будто поглаживая кошку.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть.

Он повернул голову и вжался щекой в мою ладонь — его кожа была очень горячей, а глаза блестели едва ли не лихорадочно.

— Тогда ты поможешь мне, Рон? — спросил он. — Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.

— Да, — ответил я.

Он поднял руку, дотронулся до меня, провел рукой по груди и ниже под моей пижамной рубашкой; его пальцы были ледяными, и я вздрогнул. Он остановился, и я опять сказал:

— Да, Гарри.

Я тоже коснулся его; его грудь была крепкой, живот — гладким и теплым, они мерно вздымались от неглубокого дыхания. Я погладил его, обвел его бедренную кость и то нежное местечко, где бедро переходит в таз. Он раздвинул ноги, и я зарылся пальцами в густые завитки в паху.

Он ощущался как-то неправильно: плоская грудь, у него не было никаких изгибов, и я накрыл ладонью его худощавое бедро. Но он был моим другом. Я немного передвинул руку и наткнулся на его горячий член.

Он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и его руки, куда более решительные, чем мои, дотронулись до моего напряженного члена.

Это было хорошо; так хорошо, что я перестал думать о чем-то еще. Лучше, чем трогать себя самому; лучше, чем все остальное. У меня закружилась голова, и руки и ноги ослабели. Все, что я мог делать, — это лежать и принимать его ласки, тогда как Гарри делал все остальное. И когда он сел верхом на меня и опустился на мой член, быстро, смело, и я только ахнул и выгнулся к нему, чтобы проникнуть глубже, так глубоко, как только возможно. И он, казалось, хотел того же самого, его движения были резкими и почти грубыми.

Он не произнес ни слова, только с трудом дышал, когда кончил. И я укусил себя за ладонь, сдерживая пронзительный вопль, когда все закончилось.

Я обнял его, и он прильнул к моей груди; его грудная клетка вздымалась в такт моей. Он вжался в мою шею горячим мокрым лицом, и его слезы капали на мои ключицы, холодя кожу. Он плакал, а я поглаживал его лицо, чувствуя подергивающиеся веки и пылающий распухший шрам.

— Прости меня, — сказал он, его был голос глухим и невнятным, и странно более живым, чем раньше. Он шмыгнул носом, и я почувствовал, что он чуть-чуть отодвинулся. — Я не должен был делать этого. Ты и Гермиона... ты ведь не скажешь ей ничего, правда? Я не хочу портить вам жизнь.

Он повернулся на бок, разглядывая меня, и я больше почувствовал, чем увидел, что он положил ладонь под свою щеку и закрыл глаза.

— Я полежу еще немножко, ладно? — пробормотал он.

— Конечно, — сказал я и услышал, как он вздохнул. И я вслушивался в его дыхание, ставшее размеренным и спокойным, и думал, что поступил правильно.

Он был моим другом, и я всегда буду рядом, когда понадоблюсь ему.

**Конец**


End file.
